Updates
Changes that are part of TNW v3.0 update on 11/4/2013: * Intelligence was removed as a stat. All SP invested in Int can be redistributed. * Stat boost values for partials were modified. * Guidelines issued on how endurance functions in combat. * The jutsu to hit has been modified slightly. The CP bonus to hit now caps at +20. * Debuffs are changed from relying on Int to lasting a fixed 2 rounds. * The policy on reduced cost jutsu has changed to: **If you are using a reduced cost jutsu you do not get other offensive actions that turn unless you pay full costs for all buffs and jutsu used. This means that if you have the seishin shroud active, you only get a discounted seishin beam if that is your only offensive action during that round. If you take additional offensive actions then the full costs of both the shroud and beam are in effect. If the user has a 'reaction or dodge' turn later during the same round they do not get reduced jutsu costs and have to spend CP for the stat boosts if they use them offensively, but not if they use them defensively in an evasion attempt. * Shadow clone limitations were put into effect regarding the number active and limitations on their abilities and equipment. * Chakra chains and chakra arms, as well as multi-attacks, are clarified and limited in number. * Modification were made to the Seishin Hosuto RU feats since Int has been removed from combat. * Byakugan vision feats and the chakra expulsion RU are merged, but taijutsu is required for certain other byakugan/Hyuga-specific abilities. * Rasengan techniques is turning into a chakra shaping RU, with a page in the worksManipulation]]. * Chakra draining abilities cap at 60 CP to drain 120 CP. * Hidden Mist and similar now cost 20/10. * To provide some guidelines on jutsu ranges, jutsu now have a limitation on their maximum range based on CP costs. In the case of AOE, these distances are a maximum radius with greater effects closer to the source of attack, but those at further distances would still be affected. For more focal attacks, i.e. beam-like, the distance of the jutsu doubles. Some jutsu may be subject to reduced ranges depending on their effects, but these provide a guideline and maximum upper limit. **10 cp = 10ft **20 cp = 20ft **40 cp = 30ft * Melding feats (Earth/Wind/Water) now cost 20/10 CP depending on the element. They are also range limited from the point of melding based on the numbers above. * Read RU pages carefully if updating, as some mechanics have been clarified as part of the update or since the update. More information available at the original post ---- Additional changes to feats/RUs made on 12/23/2013: * Taijutsu - 8 Gates were reworked * Genjutsu is now debuff feats only * Equipment Store updated with new items and some new restrictions and definitions. * Sage Mode reworked and updated * Chakra drains modified. They now drain 1.5*CP investment and can only be used one time per round. * When a character hits 0 CP they do not pass out, but suffer a -10 debuff to strength and speed. * CP boosting feats are now capped based on rank. They cap at 30 for chunin and 60-65 for jonin. * Ryo rewards are now standardized to 500 ryo per QP earned. link to original post ---- Additional changes on 3/12/14: * Some general rules and guidelines about canon and PvP were posted to the sub. * Elemental Superiority mechanics were finalized. * Chakra Control received a buff. * 0 stats were clarified and can be viewed under the Debuffs Page. * Stats can be rearranged at the cost of 1,000 ryo for 1 SP. * Upkeeps on supercharged damaging jutsu were adjusted. link to full post --- Update from 4/7/14 - * Shadow Clones modified. A number equal to CC/10 can be made and clones must have a minimum of 50 CP upon creation. * Feat restrictions applied to Debuffs. 8 for 20 CP debuffs and 15 for 40 CP debuffs. * CP drains can only be taken at the chunin level or higher. * Players are limited to taking 1 RU tree that grants CP efficiency. * Chakra masking (i.e. anti-sensory feats) are limited to sensory RUs. --- Update from 5/27/14 * Cut off values for reaction times given. * Bind mechanics and methods of breaking them clarified. --- Update from 7/7/14 * Winged summons need a feat for flight. * Tweak of immortality mechanics and damage taking capacity. --- Update from 8/5/14 * Changes to revivals - increasing costs, changes to partial revives, etc. See the Hospital page for details. --- Update on 11/1/14 * Changes in earning QP for RP threads * Byakugan rework for the taijutsu/weapon RUs * Clarifications of debuff mechanics * Changes to the use of CP/blood pills * Multi-attack feats changed * New rules for clones appearing in RP threads - see Shadow Clones for details --- Update on 3/10/15 * Changes in when RUs can be earned * Changes in SP * RU mission guidelines issued * Clarification of mission participation requirements and penalties for inactivity * Changes in reaction cut offs * Changes in damaging equipment cut off * Handful of changes to sealing and dark release, mostly mechanics clarifications * Removal of some feats from Legendary Armor * Merging of kenjutsu, item specialist, and similar weapon based feats into Weapons Specialist --- Update on 6/27/16 * Changes to sensory feats, RUs, and mechanics - Sensory Mechanics * Changes to anti-sensory feat mechanics * Update to Sharingan and copy ninja abilities * Legendary Weapon restrictions - 2 per RU after jonin, 6 total * Ability staging mechanics added to legendary weapons * Limit of 3 rank restricted RUs, or RUs with rank restricted components (i.e. Weapons Specialist) per character * Adjustments to summons prior to jonin * Adjustment to multi-attack upkeep mechanics Category:Information